


Things I'll Never Say

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Best Friends, Family Loss, M/M, One Shot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Sunsets have a deep meaning to Aphelios. He used to share them with someone he was close to...and he never expected someone else to perhaps take their place.
Relationships: Aphelios/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Things I'll Never Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquarella_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarella_d/gifts).



_ Inspired by: @ _ _ aquarella_d ‘s Star Guardian Alternate Universe _

_ Note: This may not be true to the SG AU and is my own interpretation of characters and events. _

  
  


The cusp of sunset to night used to be fascinating to Aphelios. Watching the bleeding rays of sunlight being snuffed out by the dark void of inky darkness was once something he revelled in watching with his sibling, but now...it was simply a painful reminder of the past. Yet, he still took the time to sit and watch even without her once joyous presence at his side. Instead, he now watched with Tsukio, the familiar settling on one of its many forms. Silver and golden fur seemed to sparkle in the diminishing sunlight. He could hear the calming, gentle purring of the familiar in his lap. Although Tsukio didn’t chase away those terrible memories, it eased them...but only one person really managed to settle them into the back of his mind.

A small smile drew itself upon his face at the thought of his best friend. He found it strange how he managed to find such a wonderful person he managed to connect with...and even struck a bond of...companionship with. In the past he thought it would just be his sister and himself. He was never really the social type, even going as far as to willingly act as a mute to everyone. It had worked, letting him sink into the background away from prying eyes at school, but...things changed and here he was surrounded by friends and one particularly close one. He scratched Tsukio’s head and nearly jumped out of his skin as someone cleared their throat, “I had a feeling you’d be up here.”   
  
He turned, eyes wide as they fell over the person he’d been thinking of. Jet black, unruly hair hung in a loose ponytail that hung about mid-thigh. He wore a loose black t-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants, and his troublesome familiar clung to his shoulder with tiny claws. Aphelios swallowed dryly as he gazed at his companion from over his shoulder. “Kayn…” he said quietly before shaking his head and turning back to the horizon. “...I wanted to watch the sunset.”

“I see…” he said. Aphelios was quiet as Kayn joined him on the balcony, taking a seat on the stone railing next to him as they precariously sat together. A prolonged silence hung in the air between them, neither saying a word as they watched the last rays of light fade and the unknown of the night consumed the sky once more. “...I...never understood why you came out here to do this every night. It is beautiful, but…” He turned to look at Aphelios. “...it is something deeper...isn’t it?”

Aphelios felt his breath catch just slightly before those suffocating feelings slowly began to claw their way to the surface. He could remember her eyes as she cried out to him, and his emotions back then. The fear...the pain...the loss. He barely caught Tsukio’s mewing that brought him back to reality and grounded him once more. He blinked, focusing on the familiar who stared right back as it knew and felt his emotions. It was rare that Tsukio didn’t catch onto them or reflected them as well, but the familiar knew how to handle his overwhelming sadness and painful reminders of the past. It had plenty of time to learn to hide it. Aphelios breathed in and then out before speaking carefully, “...The sunset...reminds me of my sister…”

He faintly heard Kayn’s breathing hitch as understanding fell over him. Kayn knew of the tragedy that had befallen his sister at the hands of those like Zoe who seeked to ruin them. “Aphelios…” Kayn said quietly, and Aphelios sensed his hesitation. He didn’t know what to say, and Aphelios didn’t blame him. 

“It’s okay…” he assured. “You didn’t know…”

Kayn went quiet, the two sitting in a silence again. It wasn’t uncommon for them to find themselves like this. Simply enjoying one another's presence. It wasn’t until what felt like hours later that Kayn broke the silence, “So uh...I’m...sorry…”

“You’re fine, Kayn,” said Aphelios before smiling. “...Let’s not fret over it...I’d rather not.”   
  
“Of course…” Kayn said. “Aphelios...I have to ask...something has been bothering me…”   
  
He looked to him, concerned. “What is it?”

“...Why does Tsukio keep looking at me like that?”

Aphelios blinked and looked at Tsukio who was staring at his companion in what would be ‘lovey-dovey’ for a cat. Aphelios’s eyes widened then he smiled awkwardly. “U-Uh...Tsukio just...likes you...you’re around a lot so…”

“Uh-huh...alright...what a strange familiar,” he commented as he looked confused at both of them then shook his head and grinned. “I guess I can’t say much though...I have this little monster.”

Rhaast growled from his shoulder, and Kayn chuckled, scratching the little familiar under the chin. In response, he nearly got his finger bit off, and Kayn scowled. “Y-yeah...fair enough,” said Aphelios, thankful Kayn hadn’t caught onto why Tsukio was so fond of him. He watched Rhaast try to snap at Kayn’s fingers as the other scolded him, telling him not to do that, but obviously the little familiar didn’t care about how his Guardian felt in the slightest. He felt that warm feeling in his chest at the sight, and looked down at Tsukio who mewed as if saying they knew how he felt. He smiled and shook his head. Although he’d never tell Kayn how he felt, he wouldn’t trade moments like this for the world. With just Kayn and himself...everything felt right and somewhat normal...and he was so grateful for it.


End file.
